powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Radel
Radel (ラデル), is a character designed for the game Rage of the Dragons. Radel was designed by Angel Tórres(Angel Sword) and Mario Vargas(Mr. Vo). About Radel Radel's lineage is lost in the mist of the times, his family is descendant from a clan that is slowly disappearing, along the centuries they have fought the mystic beings that exist in our world, those that cause pain because of the ambition of power and the dark side that dominates them. It is believed that the mighty hero Siegfried, who battle and slain a Dragon might be an ancestor of Radel, before this dragon died he anticipated his return to cause more mayhem in the world, so Radel ancestors since then have been fighting against this evil spirits in whatever form it show themselves, it was then, when Radel was just a small kid that tragedy struck his family, weakened for years of combat, Radel's parents where killed in battle against the Black Dragon and others spirits. When Radel saw his parents died in front of his eyes, he made a promise to follow what his father had taught him: Never to use his soul to fight unless it was for a fair cause. He knew then, which was his destiny, he began to train hard along with his brother. When both finish they decided to leave their hometown to search the Black Dragon and they took routes, their grandfather told them that the family was almost extinct and they should be very careful and confident on their souls to make the correct decisions. Finally he told Radel to head to the patriarch of the Murakami dynasty, he would know how to help him in this quest. Radel head up for Japan and lost trace of his brother who took a different way, in Japan he met the patriarch of the Murakami clan, Annie, a small little girl with psycho powers and also a mysterious black cat that Annie adopted. Annie was ready to depart for the quest along with Radel even when he did not liked the idea to be guided by such a small girl, but he knew that he should follow his grandfather's advice.. Special Moves * Glass Escape: Radel shoulder charges the opponent and then lands a straight-forward energy encompassing launching punch * Dead Dragon:'''Radel clamps both his fists together, slides forward and takes a big swing at the opponent and sends them flying to the other side of the screen * '''Head Execution: Radel half charges, half leans forward to grab the opponent and somersault them over, launching them into the air for a follow-up * Screw Kick: Radel bends down and backwards and launches a mid-height kick which he follows up with a short jumping kick from the starting position which hits a little higher and is finished with a two footed flying kick * Shadow Sword:'''He shoulder charges forward and if it connects hits for 2 hits. After a half-second delay he starts laying into the opponent with uppercutting punches ending it with a Glass Escape punch. Music Themes *Beat Out' - Rage of the Dragons Appearances *Rage of the Dragons'' Sprites Gallery File:PUPA_rest.jpg File:Pupa_pepe.jpg File:Art4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rage of the Dragons characters